Drunk Games
by rocknroler
Summary: Naruto is having a party at his place since he haven't seen his friends in a bit because of the missions and everything. Some yaoi, yuri what ever, don't like it, don't read it! .
1. Chapter 1

Waring: Yaoi/yuri/mild language/violance/alcool/drugs(maybe... if I feel like it)/What ever else you think is wrong MIGHT happen.

It was late in the summer and Naruto was bored out of his mind. With all the missions everyone got, no one realy had time to see each others. So he decided to call everyone and party! He tried his best to get every one to come, even the guys from the sand, but some people couldn't make it to the party. The party was at his place even though it wasn't really big, he couldn't find anyother place. So on the day of the party, Naruto had called Sakura to help him clean is place.

"Jeez naruto, you're place's a realy mess!" Sakura said.  
"Well I'm almost never here so so I don't realy take the time to clean..." He answered.  
"I guess..." Sakura said as she grabed some hold ramen cups on the floor.

Once everything was clean, they both went to get some stuff for the party; they maneged to get some beer for the two of them and some snacks for everyone. They got back to naruto's place just in time to meet Gaara, Temarie and Kankuro who were walking to his place.

"Hey guys!!!" Naruto yelled.  
"Hey naruto, Sakura! how are you guys doing?" Temari asked.  
"Not bad, we were just going back to my place, you guys have evrything you needed?" Naruto asked.  
"Well we wanted to go get some alchool..." Kankuro said.  
"You can go, no one's at the party yet so talke your time!" Sakura said.  
"Ok, so we'll see you later!!" Temarie said as they walked away.

So Naruto and Sakura walked in the apartment, waiting for people to come.

------------

Later that night, everyone was there; Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temarie, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji and Lee. They all brought some alchool. After 2 hours of music and chatting, Naruto tough his party was getting boring so he decided he'd start a game, he went in his kitchen and found a roulette shooter game that he bought a couple of months ago and thought it was the right time to use it. he filed it up with some sake he bought earlier, he didn't mind sharing it with his friend.

"Ok every one, I have a nice game here!" Naruto yelled as he walked back to the living room.  
"Roulette is boring and I don't have any money to bet so forget me!" Shikamaru said.  
"No, we're not betting anything, listen you're all playing! You all take a couple of shooter glass, you'll notice there's number on each one and they're eighter black or red, when I pick your numper and color with the roulette, you gatta drink! And if I get the green one witch is 0 you all drink your shooters" Narut explained.  
"In short you're trying to get us all drank before midnight right?" Neji asked.  
"That was my plane!" Naruto said, smilling.  
"Lets do it!!" Lee yelled.  
"Ok... 36 Shooters and we are... 9-10-11-12.... that makes...." Naruto said counting the number of shooter.  
"3 Shooter each, dumb ass..." Kankuro said.  
"Hey I'm not dumb, I'm just not good with maths that's all! Anyways... Get you 3 shooters everyone" Naruto said.  
"That's gonna be fun!" Ino said as she get 2 red and one black shooter.

so once every one got there shooters ready, Naruto started the game.

"First one iis... 24, black!" Naruto yelled.  
"That would be me..." Gaara answered as he smelled what was in his glass.  
"Come on, that's just sake!" Naruto yelled as Gaara drank his shooter. "Second is... 19 red"  
"That's mine you jerk!!" Temarie yelled as she slap Kankuro's hand who tried to steel it.  
"Calm down, I would have gave you one of mine!" Kankuro answered as temarie drank her shooter.  
"Next!... 12 red!!" Naruto yelled "T-that's me... B-but..." Hinata said softly "Come on, it's not like you had to drink the hole bottle Hinata!" Naruto said.  
"I-I guess..." and drank her shooter.  
"Way to go Hinata! Ok, an other one... 0 Everyone emplty you shooters!!" Naruto yelled as he picked his own.

so they all drank there shooters and Naruto refiled all of them. And the game went on until they all got tired of reading the numbers on there shooter and started to drink it randomly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Waring: Yaoi/yuri/mild language/violance/alcool/drugs(maybe... if I feel like it)/What ever else you think is wrong MIGHT happen.

so they all drank there shooters and Naruto refiled all of them. And the game went on until they all got tired of reading the numbers on there shooter and started to drink it randomly.

"It was fun the time it lasted, I think the game's over." Sakura said to naruto.  
"I have a great idea everyone!" Ino yelled to get every ones attention. "Why don't we play 7 minutes in heaven"  
"That's one of the stupidest idea you've ever come up with..." Neji said.  
"W-what is that game?" Hinata asked.  
"What?! You don't know that game?!" Sakura asked.  
"N-never heard of it..." Hinata said.  
"It's that kind of stupid games girls love to play, you get a timer, and lock 2 person in a closet or what ever and they have to make out or fuck around as they want..." Kiba explained as he reach for an other beer.  
"Come on guys!! it's going to be fuun!" Ino said.  
"Whatever..." Shikamaru answered.  
"See, even Shikamaru wants to play!" Ino said.  
"I never said that!" Shikamaru said.  
"Shut up and say you want to!" Ino said glaring at him.  
"If we play will you stop being annoying?" Kiba asked.  
"I will... Hey, I'm not anoying!" Ino said.  
"Ok soo... we have to pick random people is that it?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes, I'll get pieces of paper to write down the names." Sakura said as she run in the kitchen.

She came back, wrote down all the names and putted it in a bag.

"Ok, so I'll change the rules a little! 7 minutes, you do what ever you want. if you guys didn't do anything by the time we open the door you can't drink or eat anything until tommorow morning or until your next turn, if you're doing anything!" Naruto said as he grabed the bag and picked 2 names.

"First ones to go in aare... Kiba and Ino!" Naruto yelled "What! He smell worst than his dog! No way I'm going in there with him!" Ino yelled.  
"Look you wanted to play that game so you get in there and do what ever you have to do..." Kiba yelled as he pushed her in the closet putting his beer on the floor next to the closet door.  
"What ever, I can go for 2 days without eating anything..." Ino said from behind the door.  
"Well I can't so shut up!" Kiba said.

"Get off me!!" Ino yelled.  
"Why would you want to play that game if you don't even want to play it!" Kiba yelled.  
"Look, I'd rather be stuck with Lee than you... YOU GUYS LET ME OUT!" Ino said.  
"No, you stay in there, that's the rules! Sakura said laughing.  
"Fuck you Sakura! I hope you have to get it there with him too!" Ino yelled.

7 minutes have passed with Ino complaining, so Naruto opened the door.

"Finaly!!" Ino said.  
"Look it was worst for me then it was for you, you're realy anoying you know that?" Kiba said. as he got out of the closet and grabed his beer.  
"Look like you're going on the rest of the night sober mutt!" Kankuro said as he got up and grabed the beer form him and started to drink it.  
"Shut up..." Kiba answered trying to reach for his beer.  
"Ok so next are... me and... Gaara?! No way!" Naruto yelled.  
"Yes way!" Ino yelled pushing both of them in the closet and closed the door.  
"Hey.. hm.. Gaara... you won't kill me if I... you know..." Naruto said.  
"Come on Gaara use your sand coffin, I know you want to!!" Temarie yelled as she heard what naruto was saying.  
"I won't kill Uzumaki..." Gaara said.

A couple of minutes passed without a sound.

"You think he killed him?" Temarie asked as she look at Kankuro, sipping her beer.  
"Gaara stop!! hahaha!! That tickle!! STOOP!! HAHAHAH!" "Nop, he didn't... Wonder what he's doing tought!" Kankuro said.  
"HAHAHA NO! NO PLEASE! NOT- HAHAHAHAHA STO- STOP"  
"7 minutes are up!" Sakura said as she oppened the door only to see Gaara laid on top of Naruto kissing his neck.

Everyone looked realy surprised, but it was nothing compared to the look on Temarie's face. They both got out of the closet without saying anything; Naruto because he was embarassed and Gaara because he never really say anything.

"L-let's just pick the next ones..." Naruto said as he grabed his botle of sake that was now cooling down.  
"Ok... Next are... Shino and Hinata!" Sakura said.

Hinata got up but Shino didn't move.

"S-shino..." Hinata said, blushing.  
"I never agreed on playing that game..." Shino said.  
"Well you have too!" Naruto said.  
"*sight* Whatever" Shino said as he walked to the closet.

Hinata followed him and they closed the door. Nobody was talking inside or outside, everyone wanted to know what was going on. It was quiet the hole time. once the 7 minutes were up, Naruto opened the door. Hinata was facing Shino, they were making out, but as soon as Hinata heard the door, she moved back and her face went deep red.

"HAHA They WERE doing it, I saw them!!" Naruto yelled making Hinata even more red, if it was possible.  
"Well well! I didn't know you two were that close!!" Kiba said grabbing an other beer, but Lee took it from him.

None of them said anything, they just went back to sit where they were before.

"Anyways, next it... Sakura and Ino!" Naruto yelled "Now that's interesting!" Neji said. "Byaku"  
"Don't even think about it, you perv!!!" ino said before he could unleash his byakugan.

they both walked in the closet leaving there drinks outside. An other 5 minutes of perfect silence.

"What's going on in there?!" Lee wispered in Neji's ear.  
"They're making out ever since the door was closed!" Neji answered.  
"Fuck Neji, I said no fucking Byakugan!!" Ino yelled from behind the door as she broke the kiss.  
"Just let him watch!" Sakura said as she pulled Ino back for more.  
"Damn! Why can't I see it too... That's not fair!" Lee said softly.

Once the 7 minutes were up, they opened the door to see the 2 girls making out.

"I thought you said you could go on 2 days without eating?!" Kiba said.  
"I can..." Ino answered as she walk out, getting the drink that she left out.  
"We've been playing that game for years so, we're used to it!" Sakura answered as she get up.  
"O-k..." Kiba said confused.  
"Anyways, Next... Kankuro and... Kiba!" Naruto said.  
"oh no..." Temarie said as she brings a hand to her forehead.  
"Whatever, ready mutt?" Kankuro ask as he got up and stretched, putting away the empty bottle of beer Kiba was drinking from earlier.

They both walked in the closet and closed the door.

"...Wait Kankuro! We only have 7 minutes! It's not the time to... Ah! STOP!" Kiba said from behind the door.  
"*sigh* There they go again..." Temarie said.  
"Shut up, 7 minutes is not long, reason enough to make it quick..." Kankuro said.  
"B-but!" Kiba said "Shut up and do it!" Kankuro ordered.  
"Wait, why are YOU getting it!!!" Kiba yelled.  
"Fuck! I'll repay you later!!" Kankuro said.  
"What's going on in there?!" Naruto asked.  
"You don't want to know..." Temarie said trying to get most of her attention to her drink.  
"Are you doing it or what!" Kankuro asked.  
"Look, we already lost 2 minutes, I can't make you cum in 5 minutes!!" Kiba yelled.  
"Fuck this is going to far!! HEY YOU 2 IN THERE STOP THAT!" Naruto yelled, knocking on the door.  
"Fuck off, you should've picked someone else... now where were we..." Kankuro said.

After that, it was complete silence.

"Neji are they realy doing what I'm thinking they are?!" Naruto yelled.  
"No way I'm looking in there!!" Neji answered as he looked away, bringning his beer to his lips.  
"They're probably just messing around with us..." Naruto tried to convince himself.  
"I'm not opening that door!" Sakura said once the 7 minutes were up.

Naruto opened the door and it slamed back close.

"Get out already!" Naruto yelled as he open the door again

Kankuro was on top of Kiba his hat in his hand, his tounge deep into the other's mouth. Kankuro broke the kiss, got up and walked out of the closet followed by Kiba.

"There, now you can get an other beer..." Kankuro said walking back to his seat without looking at anyone.  
"So you guys are used to that game too aren't you!" Ino teased.  
"Not realy, just used to make out in dark places..." Kankuro answered as he set back on the couch, Kiba set down on his knees reaching for one of his beer.  
"Kankuro, don't say anything else!" Temarie said glaring at him.  
"N-now you got our attentions... W-what are you talking about?!" Hinata asked, everyone was surprised she, of all people, was asking.  
"Kankuro and I are BFFF since he saved my life..." Kiba said.  
"You mean BFF..." Sakura said.  
"No, BFFF..." Kankuro answered.  
"What's the other F for?" Ino asked.  
"Best Fuck Friend Forever!" Kankuro answered.  
"I told you to shut the fuck up!!" Temarie yelled.

No one said anything, it was one of those awkward moments.

"Ok, I think this game have went too far, let's do something else..." Shikamaru said, breaking the awkward silence.

No one had any idea what to do, so they just started chating and drinking again. After 1 hour, Ino came up with an other stupid idea, but everyone was too drunk to notice it was stupid. 


	3. Chapter 3

Waring: Yaoi/yuri/mild language/violance/alcool/drugs(maybe... if I feel like it)/What ever else you think is wrong MIGHT happen.

No one had any idea what to do, so they just started chating and drinking again. After 1 hour, Ino came up with an other stupid idea, but everyone was too drunk to notice it was stupid.

"Hey guys, lets play truth or dare!" Ino said.  
"Yeah truth or dare is fun!" Lee said.  
"Whatever..." neji said.  
"Ok ok! I start!!" Ino yelled. "...Shino! Truth or dare"  
"Truth"  
"Borring!" Kiba yelled.  
"Shut up! ok... hm... did you enjoy the last game we played?!" Ino asked.  
"I did." Shino said, Hinata blushed. "Neji. truth or dare"  
"Dare"  
"eat one of my beatles." Shino dared.  
"What!!" Neji yelled.  
"Do it." Shino said.  
"I can't belive I'm doing that..." Neji said as he grabed a beatle and bring it to his mouth.  
"Eeew... that's gross... Sakura!" Neji said once he swalloed the beatle and drank half of his beer to get rid of the taste.  
"Dare"  
"Kiss Ino like you did in the closet in front of everyone!" Neji dared.  
"YEES!" Lee yelled.  
"You guys are just a bunch of perverts..." Sakura said as she get over Ino, closed her eyes and kissed her softly as Ino opened her mouth to alow Sakura to play with her tounge. "That was an easy one!" She said as she break the kiss.  
"Now if you guys want to play like that, Lee!" Sakura said.  
'don't say dare, don't say dare!' Neji tought.  
"Dare"  
'Fucking idiot!' Neji tought again.  
"I knew you'd say dare! Kiss Neji... No, Make out with Neji!!" Sakura said with an evil smile.  
"But Sakura-" Lee started.  
"Do it!" Sakura said.

Lee moved closer to Neji and placed his hand on Neji's face and lock ther lips together. They were both turning red.

"No no no! You got it all wrong, that's not how you make out!" Sakura said as she saw both of them moved back after 2 seconds. "Here, I'll show you!" She moved back near Ino and kissed her again like she did before."See? Toungue gotta touch each others and it has to last at least 45 seconds!!" Sakura explained while every one else were watching the show.

So Lee moved back near Neji and kissed him passionatly.

"H-how was that?" Lee asked.  
"That was great!" Neji said.  
"I wasn't talking to you!!!" Lee yelled.

Everyone laughed eccept Neji and Lee who were Deep red now.

"Ok, anyways... Shikamaru! Truth or dare?" Lee asked.  
"Truth"  
"Ok, we all know you have a secret, not so secret crush, tell us who it is"  
"Temarie... I like you a lot..." Shikamaru said as he look at Temarie.  
"That was... unexpected..." Temarie said.  
"Only to you sis..." Kankuro said.  
"Not expecting you to say anything... who should be next?... Naruto!" Shikamaru said.  
"Dare!" Naruto yelled.  
"Bring me more sake!" "Hey that's boring! Give me a good one!!" Naruto said.  
"Whatever... Kiss Gaara..." Shikamaru said.  
"But"  
"you wanted to have a better one, you have one, now do it!" Shikamaru said as he pushed Gaara in front of him.

Naruto moved his face near Gaara's face and kissed him swiftly. as Naruto moved away, Gaara grabed Naruto's hair and pulled him back against him, forcing his tounge in Naruto's mouth. Gaara broke the kiss to get some air.

"...Gaara... truth or dare?" Naruto asked.  
"Dare"  
"Kiss me again!" Naruto dare at everyone's biggest sruprise.

Gaara moved near Naruto and kissed him again.

"Kiba, Truth or dare." Gaara asked.  
"Dare"  
"Tell my brother what you told me that night I caught you both in the wood"  
"Gaara you're evil... I can't-" Kiba started "Do it!" Gaara oredred.  
"No, not in front of everyone"  
"W-what is it?" Kankuro asked.  
"Please don't make me do that!!" Kiba sais softly.  
"It's been almost 2 years now, tell him!" Gaara ordered again, everyone was listening, they all wanted to know.  
"*Sigh*...Kankuro... I...I- I can't say it! Fuck that game, I'm not playing anymore..." Kiba said as he get up and walk away to the kitchen.  
"What's got into him?!" Kankuro asked looking at Gaara.  
"Go ask him yourself." Gaara answered.  
"Ah Gaara you killed the game!!" Neji said.  
"No I didn't, we can keep on playing without those 2." Gaara answered as Kankuro got up and walked to the kitchen as well.  
"Ok than, it's my turn! Hinata, truth or dare?" Naruto said.  
"D-dare"  
"... Make out with Temarie!" Naruto dared.  
"Ok, come on, who started this girl on girl and guy on guy kissing contest!" Temarie asked.  
"That'd be me..." Neji said.  
"that's not funny anymore..." Temarie said punching Neji's shoulder realy hard.  
"She still has to do it!" Naruto yelled.  
"Whatever..." Temarie said.

Hinata moved closer to temarie and blushed deeply.

"Is it you're first time kissing a girl?" Temarie asked softly as she get close to Hinata.  
"Y-yes"  
"You'll see, girls are better at this than boys!" Temarie said as she lock her lips on Hinata's lips sliping her tounge in the other girl's mouth.

No one said anything at all, they were just all staring.

"Stop mumbling Mutt! I can't hear anything you're saying!!" Kankuro broke the silence, yelling in the other room.  
"I said I love you damn it!! I accepted the hole BFFF thing cause I was to afraid to say it and I didn't want to loose what I already had!! YOU HEARD THAT GAARA I SAID IT NOW GO TO HELL!" Kiba yelled loud enought for everyone else to ear it.

An other awkward silence. Temarie and Hinata stoped kissing and no one wanted to say anything. it staied like that for at least 3 minutes.

"Soo... who's turn was it now?" Lee asked, he couldn't take that silence anymore.  
"Nice shot Gaara, you really did kill the game..." Neji said again.  
"Let's just do something else..." Gaara said looking away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Waring: Yaoi/yuri/mild language/violance/alcool/drugs(maybe... if I feel like it)/What ever else you think is wrong MIGHT happen.

every one stoped talking when they realise Kiba was walking back in the living room.

"What... Just forget I said anything will ya?!" Kiba said as he set down on the floor away from everyone sipping on his beer.  
"So eh... what do we do... Lee asked.  
"I know!! We can play Strip Poker!!" Naruto yelled running to his room to get his poker stuff he had forgot in his closet for a couple of months.  
"I'm not playing... That's just stupid." Shino said.  
"Well if you don't want to play, don't expect us to just let you watch, you pervert!" Ino yelled.  
"*Sigh* Ok then..." Shino answered.  
"And if I see you using your Byakugan, you're the one who get to strip!" Sakura said talking to Neji and Hinata.  
"I-I wouldn't..." Hinata said.  
"I know... but Neji would!" Sakura said.  
"What were you doing back there?!" Temarie asked as Kankuro walk back in the room.  
"N-nothing..."  
"Stop lying!" She answered trying to look at him in the eyes. "Y-... You and me, out side... NOW!" Temarie yelled.  
"I didn't do it!!" Kankuro yelled back.  
"Go look at yourself in a mirror and tell me you didn't!!" Temarie yelled dragging him outside.  
"What's with them?" Shikamaru asked Gaara who was now sit next to Naruto.  
"They never wanted to talk about it... they'll be back in 2 minutes..." Gaara answered.  
"Lets wait for them before we start then..." Lee said.

All they could hear was Temarie yelling, but they couldn't quite get what she was talking about. After 5 minutes, they walked back in, Kankuro had a red hand mark on the left side of his face. he didn't look at anyone and went to sit by himself.

"That's what you get for not sharing with your sister Doll-Boy!" Kiba said laghing at him.  
"Shut up!" Temarie said.  
"What's the problem anyway?" Naruto "It's nothing, he's just stupid..."  
"You're the one who's stupid..." Kankuro said.  
"So what were we playing anyways?" Temarie asked.  
"Strip poker! That'll be interesting..." Shikamaru said siting next to Temarie.  
"Whoever's not playing is leaving!!" Ino yelled.  
"I don't wanna play..." Kankuro said getting up.  
"No way you stay here with us, I won't let you go out by yourself... So you'll play and you'll enjoy it!" Temarie oredered.  
"hehe! She told you!" Neji said getting ready to play.

Everyone decided to stay and play, they were all to drunk to have any shame what so ever, so it wouldn't be a problem. they all started to play. after a bit;  
Naruto was obviously the first one to loose, he only had his boxers left. Neji wasn't a lot better since he couldn't use his byakugan. Ino was only wearing her shirt and panties. Lee was now only wearing his green suit, he had to take off his leg warmers and his head band. Shikamaru was still fully dressed. Kiba was wearing his boxers and his mesh shirt. Gaara was still wearing his black pants. Temarie had to take off her black dress but still had all he mesh underwear, bra and panties. Sakura was only in panties and bra. Kankuro took off his face paint as if it was clothing and was now only wearing his boxer and his hat. Shino was still wearing his jacket and sun glasses.  
Hinata was wearing her panties and her jacket, trying as hard as she could to hide herself in it.

"Looks like I'll be the winner..." Shikamaru said sipping on his beer.  
"Shut up, I'll win..." Kankuro said.  
"You're obviously too stone to even notice that you're no better than Naruto. Naruto's going down then it's either you, Neji or Sakura..." Shikamaru answered.  
"I'm not stoned anymore fucker..." Kankuro said looking at his own finger trying to peel off his own finger nails.  
"*Ahem*"  
"Well not competly..." Kankuro said trying to find somthing to keep his hand busy.  
"Kiba why don't you go sit next to him before he bite off his own fingers..." Gaara said.  
"Why me?!" "Cause you're the only one who'll keep him from doing so..." Temarie said getting up, grabbing Kiba by his mesh shirt and trew him like a toy on the floor next to Kankuro.  
"Stop it! I don't-" Kiba started trying to get up to go back to his place.  
"Too late..." Kankuro said wrapping his arms around Kiba.

Kiba glared at Temarie.

"Don't look at me like that little Mutt, you know you like it..." Temarie said looking away.

so they all kept on playing eccept Kankuro who wasn't even paing attention to the game anymore. As expected, Naruto was the first one to get naked. Gaara blushed a bit at the sight of a naked Naruto.

"Why do I feel so wired all of a sudden..." Gaara asked.  
"It's ok to be jalous Gaara, not everyone can be as perfect as me!" Naruto said.  
"That's not jalousy... I can't quite say what it is..."  
"Could Gaara be-" Ino started.  
"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!! One is enough I don't need both of them to be g-... Just shut up..." Temarie said.  
"You can't keep that from happenning if he likes-" Lee started.  
"I SAID SHUP THE FUCK UP!!" Temarie yelled.

Gaara looked confused, he tried to understand what he was feeling but he couldn't. All he could do was staring at Naruto.

"What do you guys mean?!" Naruto asked, totally oblivious of what was going on right next to him.  
"*sigh* Nothing Naruto... now shall we finish that game, I'm getting tired."

not to long after, Sakura lost an other part and had to take off her bras.

"What a stupid game to play..." She swore moving her hands in her back to undo her bra.  
"Now that's getting interesting!" Neji said softly.

Neji and Lee were both staring at Sakura's breast as she took off her bras.

"Guys! Stop staring!!" Ino yelled putting her hands on Sakura's breast to hide it from them.  
"Thanks Ino..." Sakura said.  
"You are welcome... I never thought you had such a small breast Sakura!"  
"What is that suppose to mean..." Sakura said glaring at Ino.  
"No no! it wasn't an insult, actualy I kind of wish mine were like that too!" Ino said squeezing Sakura's boobs a little with he hands.  
"Ok, laidies, I think they got the point..." Temarie said pointing at Neji and Lee. They were both laying on the floor blood coming out of there noses.

Once Lee and Neji recovered, they finished the game. As he thought, Shikamaru was the winner of this game, he only lost his shirt.

"Well I'm exausted and it's getting really late... I'm out of here..." Neji said finishing his beer.  
"Yeah I think we should go back home too, what do you say hinata?" Shino said.  
"Y-yes..." Hinata said putting her pants back on.  
"I should be off too..." Sakura said.  
"I'm not letting you walk home all by yourself, what about you come sleep to my house?!" Ino asked.  
"Yeah why not... Alright see ya everyone!!" Sakura said.  
"Great... Gaara's sleeping... gosh he never sleeps, he sure choosed the right time to fall asleep... and there's no way I wake him up, that'd be suicide, you mind if he sleeps here for the night Naruto?!" Temarie asked.  
"Not at all, I never have anyone sleeping over..."  
"Thanks a lot... Now where's my other dumb brother... KANKURO! WE'RE LEAVING... KANKURO!!"  
"Seems like you lost him too... where were you guys going anyway?!" Shikamaru asked.  
"Find a cheap hotel for the night and go back to Suna probably tommorow..." Temarie answered.  
"Well... you can... come to my place if you want..." Shikamaru said.  
"KANKURO DAMN IT I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!! *sigh* Ok then, I'll go with you... I hope I'll find him tommorow..." Temarie said.  
"Well at least he's not alone... Kiba's not here either..." Lee said.  
"They're probably screwing each others somewhere... I'll go look for him in the morning..."  
"Alright, so see ya Naruto!" Shikamaru said.  
"Have a good night!!" Naruto said with a wink. 


	5. Chapter 5

Waring: Yaoi/yuri/mild language/violance/alcool/drugs(maybe... if I feel like it)/What ever else you think is wrong MIGHT happen.

Everyone was gone, eccept for Gaara who was sleeping on the couch. Naruto was tired so he thought he'd go sleep too and clean everything in the morning.

"Naruto..." Gaara called as Naruto was walking out of the livingroom to get his guest a blanket.  
"Hey Gaara, you're awake?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes, your couch is not really confy..." Gaara said as he sat up.  
"Yeah I know... you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch..." Naruto said as he walked to the couch where Gaara was sitting.  
"But then you won't be able to sleep..." Gaara said.  
"N-No I'll be just fine!" Naruto answered.  
"Why don't we share your bed?" Gaara asked.  
"Gaara... Guys don't do that kind of stuff..." Naruto said as he blushed.  
"My brother and Inuzuka do..." Gaara pointed out.  
"B-but they're-" Naruto tried to explain.  
"And I already shared a bed with my brother too..." Gaara continued.  
"Wha- did he ever... 'tried' anything on you?" Naruto asked, shocked.  
"hn?"  
"Like... what he's doing with Kiba?" Naruto hakwardly asked.  
"Come on Naruto, he's my brother, Besides, he'd only do things like that with Kiba..." Gaara said.  
"Sorry..." Naruto apologised.  
"So, can we go sleep, I'm unusualy tired tonight..." Gaara said as he got up.  
"I guess..."

They both walked to Naruto's bedroom and crawled under the blanket. Naruto blushed deeply as he saw Gaara taking his shirt off.

"W-What are you doing..." Naruto asked as he froze.  
"Just taking my shirt off, it's choking me..." Gaara said.  
"Alright..." Naruto said as he relaxed and closed his eyes.

Naruto froze again and his eyes widned as he felt Gaara's arms wrapped around him.

"Gaara! Wha-" Naruto started.  
"Shh... Just be my teady bear for tonight, will you?" Gaara said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Naruto blushed again deeply but didn't oppose to Gaara's touch. Gaara just sliped his cold hands under Naruto's shirt and started to stroke Naruto's warm chest. Naruto felt his body grow warmer everytime Gaara's hands reached his niples.

"What's wrong Naruto? you're boiling hot..." Gaara said.  
"Gaara... Please stop..." Naruto said softly.  
"Why... You like it, I can see it..." Gaara said as he kept on stroking Naruto's stomach, going lower to reach his pants.  
"I do... but..." Naruto said as he moved away from Gaara and rolled on his side, his back facing Gaara.  
"But what?" Gaara asked as he ran his hand on Naruto's side under his shirt.  
"I just can't..."  
"Explain..." Gaara plainly said as he stoped his hand motion.  
"Its... Sa-Sasuke..."  
"... I see... I'll make you forget about him..." Gaara said as he forced Naruto back on his back.

Gaara moved his hands to Naruto's pants and disapeared under the blanket. He took Naruto's pants off swiftly.

"So you said you don't want me to go any further..." Gaara said as he notice Naruto's arousal.

Gaara gave it and experimental lick and waited for Naruto's reaction.

"Gaara we shouldn't..." Naruto said as Gaara liked the head of his erection once again.  
"...What bad can it do?" Gaara asked before he licked Naruto's hard member from the base to the head Before he put the hole thing in his mouth.  
"Oh Kami, Gaara..." Naruto moaned as Gaara started to suck his cock.

Gaara just bobed his head up and down for a bit. At this point, Naruto didn't care about Sasuke one bit and just thought of how skilled Gaara was with his tounge.

'There's no way it could be his first time doing that...' Naruto thought to himself.

After a couple of minute, Gaara stoped.

"Gaara... don't stop now..." Naruto almost moaned at the loss of the warm sensation around his hard dick.  
"I have to get you ready..." Gaara said as he sprade Naruto's legs.  
"Ready for wha- WAIT! Gaara!!!" Naruto almost yelled as he felt Gaara's fingers sliped inside of him and moved away so Gaara's fingers would come out.  
"Shhh..." Gaara repositioned his fingers at the entrance "No no no no no... Stop that! I'm not ready for that yet..." Naruto said.  
"Just give me a minute... if you don't like it, I'll stop..." Gaara said as he sliped his fingers in again.  
"Ah, Gaara! No... hm... wh-what are you doing..." Naruto asked with a blush across his face.  
"What... That?" Gaara said as he softly rubbed Naruto's sensitive spot.  
"Ahh... yes..."  
"Now come and tell me you're not ready for that..." Gaara said as he sliped a third finger in, to streach Naruto properly.  
"Ow... Gaara it hurt..." Naruto said softly.  
"I'm sure you can take a little pain, for all the pleasure it'll give you soon..." Gaara said as he paid attention to Naruto's erection again and licked it.

Naruto moaned a bit as Gaara sucked his dick and streached him. Once he felt like Naruto was ready, he moved out from under the blanket and kneeled in front of Naruto and took naruto's shirt off.

"I don't have lub so you gotta get me ready too if you don't want me to hurt your inside..." Gaara said as he took his pants off showing his erection.

Naruto understood and got closer to Gaara's cock and sucked it for a couple of minute, leaving as much saliva as he could.

Once Naruto was done, Gaara moved naruto's ankles to his shoulder and pushed in slowly.

"Gaara... wait! It hurt!" Naruto said as he squint.  
"I'll let you adjust, but you'll get used to it..." Gaara said as he stoped his movment.

After a couple of seconds, Naruto got used to the size of Gaara's dick, so Gaara moved again. He fucked Naruto slowly and kissed him every now and then.

Naruto started to like it, every time Gaara's hard member would hit his prostates, he moaned loudly.

"So... is it still painfull?" Gaara asked panting.  
"Aah! N-Noo... Please faster..." Naruto moaned.

So Gaara fucked Naruto as fast as he could and pump his erection as the same time. That threw Naruto over the edge.

"Ga-GAARA! I'M Gonna... Cum!" Naruto moaned loudly as he felt his entire body shiver.

Gaara pumped Naruto's now driping erection faster and angled his thrust to hit Naruto's prostate directly.

Naruto came on his stomach after a couple of thrust. Gaara soon folowed as he heard his new found lover moan his name.

Once they were both spent, Gaara just colapsed on top of Naruto.

"Gaara..."

"I think we're worst than Kiba and Kankuro..."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I haven't seen you in so long and first thing we do, we have sex together... I never imagine I'd be having sex with you..."  
"What do you think they're doing right now..." Gaara said as he rolled off Naruto.  
"Ok nevermind, I don't want to have this image stuck in my head for the rest of my life... Thanks Gaara, it was good..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes to sleep.  
"I'm the one who should thank you..." Gaara said as he held Naruto close to him.

Naruto Kissed Gaara softly and soon after they both fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Waring: Yaoi/yuri/mild language/violance/alcool/drugs(maybe... if I feel like it)/What ever else you think is wrong MIGHT happen.

"I'll walk you home Hinata." Shino said as they walked pass his house.  
"I-It's ok Shino, I can walk by myself..." Hinata said.  
"No really, I insist." Shino said as he reached for Hinata's hand.  
"..." Hinata blushed as they held hands.

They both walked in silence until they reached the Hyuga's house hold.

"There you are, I wish you a good night." Shino said as there hands parted.  
"Sh-shino..."  
"Yes?"  
"I-I... I don't want you to go..." Hinata said shily as she grabed Shino's hand.  
"Hinata..."  
"P-Please, Come inside..." Hinata said as she opened the door.

The house was really dark, everyone was obviously sleeping at this time of the night. Hinata turned on a light so they could at least see were they were going. Once they both had there shoes off, she leaded Shino a little further in the house and walked to her bedroom.

Shino felt awkward for the first time in his life and for the first time in his life he didn't know quite what to do or what to say, he just followed Hinata.

Hinata oppened the door to her bedroom and turned on the light. She walked to the window and closed the curtain and took off her hoodie. She walked to Shino and pushed his hood off with one hand and took his sun glases off with the other.

Shino just staid there watching her as she unziped his long jaket and pushed it off his shoulder. As his jaket fell on the floor, he wraped his arms around Hinata's shouler and kissed her softly.

Hinata blushed deeply as she felt Shino's cold hands runing under the shirt she was wearing. She broke the kiss and lifted her arms so Shino could take it off. Once her shirt joined Shino's jaket, she pulled shino's shirt off as well. She ran her soft hands on Shino's bare cheast and let him take care of her bras.

Shino moved his hand to Hinata's back and undid her bras. She took it off and leaded him to her bed.

They both laid on the bed, Shino over Hinata, and made out for a couple of minutes, there hands wandering all over eachother's body.

Shino slowly moved away to kiss her neck and started to rub Hinata's pussy through her pants. She moaned a bit and let him do as he pleased. It was the first time someone touched her like that and she liked it.

"Shino..." She moaned softly.

Shino just kept on kissing her neck as he moved his hand to the edge of her pants and sliped his hand under her panties to feel her wet pussy and softly rub her clit with one hand. He was really aroused now, he needed to do something about it, so he moved his other hand to his own pant and undid it. He moved his hand out of Hinata's pants and took off his pants before taking her's off as well.

Once they were both naked, Shino got back to what he was doing, so he spread Hinata's legs a bit and moved his face between them and liked her clit softly for a bit.

Hinata moaned softly, lacing her fingers into Shino's hair as she felt Shino's finger sliped inside her.

Shino couldn't take anymore of this so he moved his fingers out of Hinata and positioned himself between Hinata's legs and pushed in slowly, warping his arms around her shoulder to kiss her again.

Hinata gasped as she felt Shino entering her.

"Is it you first time?" Shino asked as he noticed the expression on her face.  
"Y-yes..."  
"Sorry if I hurt you a little... Just relax, it'll be fine." shino said as he moved out a little before moving back in slowly "O-ok..."

Shino fucked Hinata slowly and softly for a bit, but he wanted more, so he moved his hand to Hinata's clit and rubed it with his tumb.

Hinata liked it, and moaned. That was Shino's que to fuck her harder and faster. He sped up his pace and kept on rubing her clit at the same time.

Hinata was moaning louder than before as Shino fucked her fast and hard. After a couple of minutes, Shino came and slowly stoped his motion and moved out of Hinata. He laid down on the bed next to Hinata who was panting. He looked at her for a moment.

"You're beautifull." Shino plainly said.  
"T-thank you..." Hinata shily said trying to hide her naked body under the blanket on her bed.

Seeing how unconfortable Hinata was, Shino got up and gave her his shirt and her panties, he grabed his boxer, put it on and walked back to the bed where Hinata was. She lifted the blanket for him to go sleep next to her.

"I hope we didn't wake anyone..." Shino said.

Hinata blushed deeply and rolled on her side to face Shino who wraped his arms around her waist to bring her closer. They both closed there eyes and fell asleep soon.

-  
AN: YAY! My first hetero scene! xD It's so awkward to have Shino and Hinata having sex... they both never say much... Thanks to the beginig of my story, Hinata was drunk, I don't know how I would have managed to have them both having sex if she wasn't! I guess it would just never happen =P 


End file.
